Emballages cadeaux
by Sterenig
Summary: Severus, Hermione, Lucius et des cadeaux à déballer pour la Saint Valentin


Disclaimer : je ne gagne pas de sous parce que les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR etc. Qui l'eut cru ?

Ecrit pour le défi de la Saint-Valentin de la communauté Sévys-now. Il s'agissait d'illustrer deux images données et de placer 3 fois le mot « Saint-Valentin ».

* * *

Emballages cadeaux

Severus Snape sortit de la cheminée et brossa ses austères robes noires. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce lui confirma qu'il était seul. Lucius lui avait pourtant dit qu'il l'attendrait. Il pinça les lèvres et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait pas ? On ne pouvait décidément pas faire confiance à Malefoy pour ce qui était d'être à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers un petit cabinet caché derrière une boiserie et se servit un verre de vin rouge. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil préféré, il détailla encore une fois la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait en sirotant son Bordeaux grand cru. Jamais il ne comprendrait le goût de Narcissa pour les couleurs criardes. Le turquoise ne devrait simplement pas être permis pour les murs d'une chambre à coucher. Heureusement qu'une alcôve sombre rattrapait un peu le clinquant de la grande pièce ciel et or.

Hermione Granger le surprit son verre à la main, regardant par la fenêtre. Le bruit de la cheminée le détourna du parc du manoir Malefoy et un sourcil haussé marqua son étonnement. Lucius ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ça. D'ailleurs quand il y repensait, Lucius ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose. _Réserve ton après-midi. Rejoins-moi à quatorze heures dans la chambre bleue. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ruban ridicule, Granger ? »

La sorcière porta la main à ses cheveux, pour caresser le gros ruban de satin rouge qui les retenait. L'énorme nœud la faisait dangereusement ressembler à un œuf de Pâques, même si elle avait essayé de limiter les dégâts en le plaçant au-dessus d'une oreille plutôt que sur le dessus de la tête.

Encore une fois, Hermione maudit Lucius Malefoy et son perfectionnisme esthétique. Le fourreau écarlate qu'elle portait était largement suffisant à son goût sans y ajouter une coiffure qui frôlait le ridicule. Elle secoua la tête et se remit dans l'état d'esprit du moment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle fêtait la Saint-Valentin à trois ! Elle tuerait Lucius plus tard. Avec un sourire en coin et un regard carnassier, elle se dirigea lentement vers sa proie en laissant courir une main le long de la robe de velours profondément décolletée. Son pas soigneusement chaloupé permettait de mettre en évidence la fente qui remontait le long de sa cuisse à une hauteur indécente tandis que les rubans du nœud rouge qui soulignait sa taille traînaient dans son sillage.

« Quoi, Sev ? Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau ? Moi qui ai mis tant de soin à l'emballer ! »

La main d'Hermione, négligemment posée sur la naissance de ses seins, clamait une innocence que le reste de son attitude démentait complètement. Elle exsudait la luxure et le langage de son corps promettait quelques moments intéressant à Severus. Le corps du sorcier commençait d'ailleurs à trouver son pantalon un peu étroit.

« Toujours aussi perfectionniste, petite Griffondor ! », railla-t-il.

Elle le taquina en prenant un air chagrin. « Tu sais, pour être crédible, il faudrait que tu le dises sans me dévorer des yeux. »

Elle lui prit le verre des mains et le posa sur un guéridon ouvragé avant d'emprisonner son amant sur son fauteuil. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque, elle agrippait les accoudoirs pour ne pas tomber sur lui en approchant ses lèvres vermillon de son visage, tout en restant hors de portée.

Elle susurra, « Maintenant, Sev, il va falloir être très gentil pour avoir le droit d'ouvrir ton cadeau. Tu as intérêt à faire rugir ta petite lionne ! »

D'un mouvement, il la déséquilibra et la fit tomber dans son giron. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fut aussitôt étouffé par la bouche du sorcier, qui la dévorait avec passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, toujours émerveillée du feu qui couvait sous l'apparence froide et détachée de Severus.

La chaude voix de baryton du sorcier s'éleva quand ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Ca ne ressemblait pas tellement à un rugissement, ma douce. On aurait plutôt dit un couinement de souriceau. »

Hermione souffla d'indignation, « Tu as triché, tu m'as prise par surprise ! »

Elle fut poussée du fauteuil sans ménagement quand il se releva et la jeta sur son épaule pour se diriger vers l'alcôve sombre.

Un petit rire grave lui répondit tandis qu'elle protestait sans trop de véhémence.

« Oh, non, ma douce, je ne t'ai pas encore prise. Mais ça va venir, fais-moi confiance! »

Elle atterrit sur les draps de satin crème, où il entreprit d'ouvrir son cadeau sans lui laisser le temps de prendre l'avantage. Hermione se débattait pour atteindre les innombrables boutons noirs qui la séparaient de la peau de son amant. Mais les mains expertes de Severus avaient tendance à la déconcentrer en la faisant gémir de plaisir, ou de frustration quand les mains s'envolaient ailleurs. Elle avait du mal à ne pas s'abandonner à ses caresses précises. Pourtant elle voulait maintenant lui offrir la seconde partie de son cadeau, et cela nécessitait qu'il soit beaucoup moins vêtu.

Après avoir péniblement réussi à ôter quelques étages de vêtements sombres, Hermione s'arrêta, interdite, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sous son habituelle chemise victorienne immaculée, Severus portait un tee-shirt noir assez près du corps. Il interrompit ses caresses pour laisser le temps à sa compagne d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait. Depuis le temps que ses amants lui disaient de porter quelque chose de plus moderne. Aujourd'hui était l'occasion parfaite pour leur montrer.

L'effet fut très réussi : Hermione se jeta sur lui pour inverser leurs positions. Il se retrouva sur dos, une sorcière, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un porte-jarretelles rouge et de bas sombres, agenouillée au-dessus de lui à le dévorer des yeux.

Il se redressa sur un coude et commença à jouer négligemment avec l'ourlet du tee-shirt. Pas besoin de mots, son seul geste fit grogner Hermione. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur Severus et commença à embrasser la peau blanche de son ventre, remontant doucement vers sa poitrine en poussant le tissu noir du bout du nez. S'en suivit une démonstration mutuelle d'affection*.

Après un moment passé alanguis sur le lit, à somnoler entre caresses et murmures, Severus commença à bouger. Il repéra son boxer et l'enfila avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le portail du manoir. Le soleil commençait à baisser et il projetait des ombres sur sa peau nue.

Hermione avait ouvert un œil et l'observait. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Qui il attendait. Lucius aimait transplaner devant les grilles du manoir chaque fois qu'il pouvait, plutôt que de passer par le réseau de cheminettes. Il adorait se promener et profiter du parc pour rentrer chez lui.

Severus attendait Lucius. Il regardait le chemin que le sorcier aristocratique aurait dû emprunter plusieurs heures auparavant. Où était Lucius ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là à quatorze heures comme prévu ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait oublié ? Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Severus ressentait un petit pincement dans la poitrine à l'idée que son amant ait pu l'oublier aujourd'hui. Il n'aimait pas cette fête commerciale, mais son insécurité affective ne supporterait pas de rejet, aussi mince soit-il.

Hermione sourit tristement en voyant cette facette de son amant, désemparé en pensant que son amoureux l'avait oublié le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Elle avait l'impression d'observer un petit garçon perdu. Lucius était en retard. C'était prévu, dans une certaine mesure, Hermione le savait. Mais il aurait dû être là il y a quelques temps, déjà.

Severus retourna vers le lit, le visage fermé. Il enfila son pantalon et passa le tee-shirt noir. Hermione s'était couverte du corset rouge qu'elle avait porté sous sa robe. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur Lucius, les cheveux à peine décoiffés, dans une robe de chambre vert sapin.

« Vous partez déjà ? Severus, mon amour, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? »

En quelques pas, Severus avait rejoint le sorcier blond et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux. Plus grand que Lucius, il obligea celui-ci à le fixer dans les yeux. Lucius inspira fortement sous la douleur. Hermione s'approchait plus lentement, se tenant à l'écart de la colère de Severus. Lucius l'avait fait souffrir, c'était certain. Et quand Severus souffrait, il se refermait et attaquait.

Les yeux étrécis, il questionna d'une voix dangereuse, « Quatorze heures, Malefoy. Une explication ? »

Les dents serrées, le blond répondit tranquillement, « Si tu continues comme ça, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir votre cadeau. Tu vois, il m'a déjà glissé entre les doigts tout à l'heure. »

Severus relâcha un peu la pression et haussa un sourcil. Lucius commença à faire courir une main fine sur le torse de l'autre sorcier, admirant le tee-shirt noir.

« C'est que vous m'avez beaucoup déconcentré, tous les deux. » Sa main descendait vers le bord du tee-shirt.

« Vois-tu, très cher, j'avais prévu de me mettre en condition en vous regardant vous amuser, depuis le miroir magique de ma chambre à coucher. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Lucius adorait les regarder quand ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls. Le sorcier commençait à caresser la poitrine de Severus sous le tissu noir.

« Mais vous m'avez tellement inspiré que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je ne te fais pas un dessin. »

Sa main quittait maintenant le torse de son amant et descendait vers son pantalon.

« Et tu sais comment nous sommes, nous autres mâles. Nous avons besoin de respirer un peu avant une seconde performance. »

Il caressait maintenant le sorcier à travers la fine toile noire. Severus grogna en fermant à demi les yeux. Sa main quitta lentement les cheveux blonds pour descendre le long du cou de Lucius.

« Bref, je me suis endormi, mon amour. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a fallu quelques instants à te regarder pour reprendre un peu de vigueur. »

Hermione avait rajusté le nœud rouge dans ses cheveux. Elle encourageait Lucius à continuer en caressant doucement le creux de ses reins à travers le satin vert foncé.

« Sans quoi vous n'auriez pas pu découvrir ce que je vous offre pour la Saint-Valentin. Ouvre ton cadeau, Severus ! Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui est chargé de défaire les emballages, apparemment. »

Lucius avait passé un doigt dans le col de sa robe de chambre pour inviter Severus à la lui ôter. Celui-ci tira sur la ceinture sans effort. Quand les pans s'écartèrent, les deux amants du sorcier blond découvrirent qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Rien, à l'exception d'un petit nœud vert, niché entre ses boucles blondes.

Severus grogna et s'empara de la bouche de son amant tandis que Lucius attirait Hermione vers lui. La sorcière enlaça ses deux amours. Deux mains se tendirent en même temps pour ouvrir le cadeau du sorcier blond.

* * *

* j'ai coupé la scène NC-17 pour que le reste soit publiable ici. Je sais que ça casse un peu le rythme… On peut la lire dans les archives de Sevys_now sur livejournal.

Pour Ai Tsubasa, qui m'a fait remarquer que la fic était difficile à retrouver, voici les liens pour la trouver sur mon livejournal (remettre les . et le / à leur place)

http:// sterenig [point] livejournal [point] com [slash] 583[point] html #cutid1

et sur la communauté sevys now : rechercher dans les archives en février 2008


End file.
